Evil Henry and evil June gets in dead meat
Exoskin: ok guys, today is toon Disney behaviour card day, if it's recess, you'll graduate forever, filmore means a the rest of the year off, american dragon means 5 months off, Doug means a 6 weeks off, Sabrina the animated series means a 2 days off, Lloyd in space means you'll have to go home early, the replacements means you had to go home after recess, pepper Ann means nothing happens, the buzz on Maggie means a talk after school, teamo supremo means detention for 5 minutes, the proud family means detention for 10 minutes, chip n dale's rescue Rangers means a 1 hour of detention, the little mermaid means a 3 hour of detetention, jungle Cubs means 5 hour of detention, brandy and mr whiskers means detention for 10 hours, Dave the barbarian means 7 hours of detention, Iilo and stitch means 9 hours of detention, the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh means detention until school ends, buzz lightyear of star command means detention forever, the weekenders means a school suspension for a day, 101 Dalmatians means a school suspension for a week, hercules means a school suspension for a month, Aladdin means a school suspension for a year, now pay attention to this, this is very bad, if you get Attack on titan, you'll be in dead meat and expelled forever, here are the cards Jazzi: Hooray! me, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo, and B.B. Jammies got recess Custard: This is so cool! exoskin: congratulations, Save-Ums, you're the best students and ever, go to mark burnett's office and make him proud Mike: yes, me and lexi got filmore exoskin: good job, mike and lexi, go to the principals office and enjoy a year off Maya: yay, me and Miguel got American dragon exoskin: good job, maya and Miguel, go to the principals office and enjoy a month off Lincoln loud: yes, i got Doug exoskin: great job, Lincoln, go to the principals office and enjoy a week off Arnold: yes, me, helga and Gerald got Sabrina the animated series exoskin: good job you 3, go to the principals office and enjoy your day off Charlotte: wow, me and vendetta got lloyd in space exoskin: that's right Charlotte and vendetta, you girls have to go home creepie: nice, me and tarantula boy got the replacements exoskin: ok creepie and tarantula boy, you can get to go home after recess bloom: well, we got pepper Ann exoskin: ok, winx mane 6, nothing happens to you Jet: what could possibly go wrong, Wave, Storm and I got the buzz on Maggie exoskin: I'm sorry to say this, Jet the Hawk, but you and your friends had no detention, just a talk after school, please go to the principals office so he'll let you know johnny test: oh no, I got teamo supremo exoskin: I'm sorry to say this, johnny test, but you had detention for 5 minutes, your show sucks, go to the principals office now Zoe aves: oh no, I got the proud family exoskin: I'm sorry zoe aves, you had detention for 10 minutes, you kept saying that you're better than the Save-Ums, go to the principals office courtney: oh dear, I got chip n dale's rescue Rangers exoskin: that's right Matilda, you had detention for 1 hour, you're the worst Total Drama contestant ever, go to the principals office now courtney: don't call me Matilda, it's Courtney joe: oh no, I got the little mermaid exoskin: that's right James, you had detention for 3 hours, you're worse than Courtney, go to the principals office now joe: for the last time, my name is joe, not James mememe: oh no, this is the 4th time I got jungle cubs exoskin: that's right, Miranda, you had detention for 5 hours, your music video is inappropriate, go to the principals office now mememe: for the last time, my name is mememe, not Miranda count von count: one brandy and mr whiskers, ah ah ah ah ah! grover: what? I got brandy and mr whiskers? Never fear, super grover is here oscar: scram, me, the count, grover and Cookie Monster got Brandy and mr whiskers exoskin: Cookie Monster, where's brandy and mr whiskers that I gave you? cookie monster: um, me ate it exoskin: Cookie Monster, this is not eatable, anyways, you Sesame Street characters had detention for 10 hours, the count, you kept counting stuff, grover, turning you into super self is not going to work, Oscar, you kept forcing people to visit your trash can, and Cookie Monster, you kept eating things that are not food, go to the principals office now Evil barney: no, I got Dave the barbarian exoskin: that's right Evil barney, you had detention for 7 hours, you kept singing your freaking I love you song in class, go to the principals office now Happy: aw man, I got lilo and stitch Exoskin: that's right, happy you had detention for 9 hours, you kept giving people happy meals that they don't want any, go to the principals office brad: godness me, I got the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh exoskin: that's right susie, you had detention until school ends, you injured kick, go to the principals office now brad: don't call me susie, it's brad angelica pickles: uh oh, I got buzz lightyear of star command, I am scared of detention exoskin: don't be scared Angelica pickles, you had detention for the rest of the day, go to the principals office now Stan: oh no, me, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny got the proud family exoskin: that's right South Park boys, you are suspended for a day, your show sucks, go to the principals office now lotso: oh no, I got 101 dalmatians exoskin: that's right, lotso, you're suspended for a week, you forced the good toy story characters to stay at the daycare, go to the principals office now Evil Jazzi: oh no, me, Evil Noodle, Evil Custard, Evil Ka-Chung, Evil Foo and Evil B.B. Jammies got hercules, now our good counterparts are going to kill us and everyone will be attending our funeral if they see this exoskin: (in Wiseguy's voice) THAT'S RIGHT EVIL SAVE-UMS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH, YOU TRIED TO KILL AZURA, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! Icy: Yay yay yay yay yay! We got Aladdin! We got Aladdin! We got Aladdin! Exoskin: (in Wiseguy's voice) TRIX CLUB, ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING ALREADY? ALADDIN MEANS YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A YEAR, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE WINX, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! Evil Henry: um, um, um, me and evil June got Attack on titan Evil June: can we have one more chance? exoskin: (in Wiseguy's voice) THE ANSWER IS NEVER EVER EVER, EVIL HENRY AND JUNE, YOU BOTH ARE THE WORSE STUDENTS EVER, YOU KEPT FORCING PEOPLE TO GO SWIMMING IN THE LAKE, AND SCARED EVERYONE WITH THE BRITISH AIRWAYS 1989 ADVERT, I AM SO DONE WITH YOU BOTH, I, AM, SO, DONE, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Evil Henry and June: (in Mordecai and Rigby's voices) noooooooooooooooooooooo! exoskin: winx mane 6, I'm sorry that you girls had to hear me scream in Wiseguy voice, anyways, class dismissed Principal Wilt: oh no, not you both again, this is the 4th time you both have been into my office, why are you both here anyways? Evil henry: well, i hope you're getting so angry with us Evil June: but let's just say, we got Attack on titan (Principal Wilt gasps) (outside of school with people getting shocked) Principal Wilt: (in Brian's voice) WHAT? YOU BOTH ARE IN TROUBLE, THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BOTH, YOU BOTH ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, EXIT MY OFFICE AND GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL RIGHT THIS INSTANT, NOW, GET OUT, NOW, YOU BOTH ARE NEVER COMING BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW! henry: oh my god! My evil clone and evil June, how dare you both get dead meat, you know that's cost the both of you to get you guys back in june: that's it, you both are grounded forever, this means no Rocko's Modern Life, no KaBlam!, Which is our show, no Hey Arnold, no Kenan and Kel, no Catdog, no The Angry Beavers, no Rugrats, no All that, no aaahh!!! Real monsters, no Ren and Stimpy, and no everything for the rest of your life, now Kimee and Jenn will kill you, kimee, jenn, kill our evil clones (Kimee and Jenn appears) Kimee: prepare to die! Jenn: prepare to die! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Exoskin's apperances Category:Evil Henry and June gets grounded series Trivia